


Like Bubble Wrap and Backup

by Quinny_555



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s1e8 Family Friend, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright Whump, Malcolm Calls for Backup, Paul Still Pops Him Like Bubble Wrap Tho, Protective Gil Arroyo, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: For Jameena's prompt:"I realize that John expected Malcolm to have called for backup. We know better now, but what would have happened if he had called and they got there just in time to see him trapped in the turnstile. How would this play out?"OrMalcolm learns to call for backup; his next lesson is actually, you know, waiting for backup.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Like Bubble Wrap and Backup

“Thanks, Gil,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I'll come back in a second.” Gil nodded and left him on the steps of the precinct. Malcolm closed his eyes for a moment but opened them again when he felt someone watching him. He scanned the street, face falling slightly with realization. That man had been at the church. And now he was here? It couldn't be a coincidence. 

He stood and the man turned and walked away. Malcolm moved to follow him, but hesitated. Gil was always telling him to call for backup. Not necessarily to wait for it. He pulled out his phone as he jogged across the street. 

_ “Malcolm?”  _ Gil answered. 

“I'm following the suspect,” Malcolm said quietly. 

_ “You're what?”  _ Gil demanded.  _ “Where are you?” _

“He just turned into a service tunnel,” Malcolm told him, picking up the pace. “I'm following him. 

_ “No, don't, just wait-”  _ his voice cut out as soon as Malcolm walked into the tunnel. No service. He continued on anyway. He pushed past a chain-link fence and saw paul _ right there _ . 

“Paul!” he yelled. The man turned, but didn't stop. He pushed through the turnstile up ahead and Malcolm ran to catch up. He reached the turnstile and Paul was suddenly there. He sucker-punched him before shoving him against the bars of the turnstile. He brought the revolving part against Malcolm’s back and pushed. The pressure was too much and he screamed. 

“Let’s see then, Malcolm, they comin’ for you?” Paul asked, easing up enough for Malcolm to answer him. Malcolm panted. 

“Nobody’s coming,” he said. “I'm here alone.” 

“So you followed without calling your friends,” he said contemplatively. 

“Didn't have time,” Malcolm grunted. 

“Liar,” Paul growled, “Why?” he pushed harder and Malcolm grit his teeth. 

“Because I-I want answers.” 

“You sound like your dad,” Paul rasped slowly, “You look like him… you even smell like him.” He slammed his hand down on the bar in front of Malcolm's face. Malcolm flinched at the noise, eyes wide. “I could crush you like I crushed the others.” Malcolm’s heart raced. “But first, I wanna know how you did it.” He could feel Paul's hot breath on the back of his neck. “How you figured out where I kept that filthy junkie.” 

“I’m a profiler,” he ground out, voice cracking. “It’s my job.” 

“No, no, it’s more than that. Tell me, tell me how you did it or I will  _ grind you _ .” 

“Y-you told me. I interrupted you. That’s all I needed,” he tried to sound cocky, confident, but it was hard when he could barely breathe. 

“There’s more, there’s more to it I  _ know it _ ,” he said, pushing harder. “How. Did. You. Know!” he shouted over Malcolm’s broken, anguished scream. 

“Because we’re the same!” Malcolm yelled desperately, knowing he would say  _ anything  _ if it meant Paul would stop. He dragged in shaky gulps of air when the pressure diminished. “My father-” 

“NYPD!” he heard Gil shout. He could have sobbed in relief at the sound of his surrogate father’s voice. “Step away from him.” 

“Don't come any closer,” Paul growled threateningly. While he couldn't see him, apparently Gil didn't heed his warning. Paul crushed him harder and Malcolm couldn't hold in his agonized scream. He could feel his ribs cracking when the pressure abruptly let up; he sobbed, gasping. “I swear to God I will crush him. Put your guns away.” He pushed the turnstile again briefly and Malcolm let out a high pitched whine. 

“Okay, okay,” Gil said placatingly, and the pressure let up. He could imagine Gil doing just that. Malcolm felt something being slipped into his pocket and frowned. 

“Wait for my instructions if you want to know what happened,” Paul whispered to him and with one last shove of the turnstile he was gone and Malcolm was free. 

“Gah!” he shouted as he fell backward. Gil was suddenly there, supporting his weight. His whole body ached. 

“Malcolm,” Gil whispered, lowering him to the ground. 

“He-he’s getting away,” Malcolm said. 

“Dani and JT are going after him, don't worry, he won't get away,” Gil assured. Malcolm nodded, head lolling. “You're okay,” Gil murmured, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay.”


End file.
